


Nudity Buffer

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, five times that Steve accidentally caught Darcy in varying stages of nudity.  Rated for the nudity and some swears.  Apparently my brain can only function in drabbles right now, but maybe once I work them all out, I'll get a more cohesive storyline going.  In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy these little glimpses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Varying Stages of Nudity

1 

“Whoa! Occupado, dude!” The distinctly feminine voice called out within seconds of opening the door. Steve caught a glimpse of an expanse of creamy thigh and a slender waist before his manners caught up with his brain.  
“Oh! Sorry!” And he shut the door as quickly as he'd opened it. He heard some rustling inside and a moment later, Jane Foster's pretty assistant opened the door and emerged, wrapped in a towel. A towel that was barely managing to cover her...assets.  
“Sorry, I know I'm trespassing into Avengers territory, but there was a goo related incident down in the labs, and all the showers on that level filled up quick. Jane gave me her access code to get up here.”  
“Goo related?” Steve was having a hard time keeping his eyes on her face, with her thigh still visible through the gap in the towel.  
“Trust me, you're better off not knowing. Let's just say it was a genuine shower emergency and leave it at that.”   
“I see.” He was trying not to actually. He'd found the girl exceptionally attractive before he'd glimpsed her without clothes on, now he was never going to get her out of his head. His fingers actually itched to draw her as she was right now. And he probably would as soon as he got his hands on his sketchbooks. And he knew enough about her to know that she would definitely do damage to his person if she thought he was staring.  
“Yeah. Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you all have your own spa-like showers? I've seen Jane's and never wanted to leave it. You don't look like you're coming from a workout.”   
His eyes were riveted on her arm as she used the hand not holding the towel to shake out her wet hair.   
“Uh. Oh, yeah. No, my shower is broken. Someone called some guys in to fix it, and it's being worked on right now. At least that's what the crew of guys in my apartment say, and they're being paid by the hour, so...”  
She giggled at him.  
“That's actually pretty funny.”   
“I'm learning. What happened to your clothes?” He hoped she didn't hear the way his voice tried to strangle itself as he asked the question. Now she blushed.   
“They were uh...goo'd. I had to do a striptease in the labs. At least I did manage to snag this, or this would be an awfully awkward conversation.”  
Steve stared at her in amazement. This wasn't awkward?   
“I'll see you around Steve.” She said, as she turned and headed for the stairs. She turned back around after a couple of steps, and gave him a positively sinful grin.  
“And Steve? If you really want to see me naked you just have to ask.”   
Then she winked and was gone.   
Steve elected a cold shower. 

2 - Shoulder

“Barton! Give me back my shirt!”   
Steve almost stepped back into the elevator at the infuriated shout that resounded through the common floor of the Tower. He recognized Darcy Lewis' voice immediately, and with a sentence like that, he was afraid of what he was going to find. Hawkeye tore past him through the living area, snickering as he went, a blue blouse clutched in his hand. Steve was torn between not wanting to know, and really wanting to see what Darcy was left wearing.  
The decision was made for him when the brunette in question came barrelling out of a hallway and fairly bounced off him.  
“Oof! She grunted, and might have landed on her backside, except for Steve's reflexes. He had an arm around her waist to catch her before she realized she'd have fallen.  
Her skin was warm under his fingers, and he found his attention captured by the dark blue bra she was wearing. It had a kind of lacy panel at the edges, resting against the curves of her breasts, and Steve forced himself to look up. He could only get as far as the strap on her shoulder.  
“What's going on?” He managed to ask. Darcy huffed.  
“Barton thinks he's hilarious.” She grumbled as she pushed back from where her hands had landed on his chest. He forced his arm to slide away from her waist, and did his best not to react to just how smooth her skin was.  
“Why does he have your shirt?”   
“Fuck knows what his reasons are. Hey! You are so dead when I catch you, bird brain!” She bellowed around him. He turned just in time to see the rest of his teammate disappear into an air vent.   
“Crap. Now I'll never get it back, it's lost to the ventilation system.”   
Darcy darted over to stand under the opening, glaring ineffectually at the darkness.  
“How did he even get your shirt?” He asked, curious, and the full effect of her glare turned on him.  
“If you are enquiring as to whether or not I make a habit of stripping in Avengers headquarters, the answer is no. I was innocently washing out a stain in the bathroom, turned to get a towel, and your asshole of an archer appears from fucking nowhere and swipes it.” A snicker echoed from up in the vent.  
“Ooh! I'll get you Barton! You're deranged!” She shouted, raising a fist and shaking it at the ceiling.  
“He's such a dead man.”   
Steve had been admiring the contrast of her bra strap against the pale curve of her shoulder, and snapped to attention. He smirked knowingly and winked at her.  
“Hey Barton! Does Natasha know you like to go around stealing articles of other women's clothing? Because I'm betting that would be a really interesting conversation.” He called up into the vent.   
There was some thumping and bumping, and then the item in question fluttered down to Darcy's waiting hands.  
“Dude! You are so awesome!” 

3 – Legs

“Huh. So this is kind of small.”   
The observation was blunt, exactly the kind of statement that Darcy would make.   
Neither of them are quite sure how they'd managed to end up on this particular mission. He hadn't even known that Darcy did any work for SHIELD.  
“I don't. But I have mad computer skills, and they probably don't want to use one of their own techies for this. I have the virtue of being anonymous. Plus, they're paying me, like, really really well.” She'd said.  
The mission had been less than stellar, but they'd come out of it okay, and Darcy was well pleased that she'd earned her full fee. Now they were set to wait the night out at a SHIELD safe house until their scheduled pick up the next day.   
However, 'house' was a bit of a misnomer. This was a one room cabin in the middle of the woods. That it had electricity and running water was something of a miracle.  
There was one bed, a double at least, but still, a woodstove dominating one corner, a small sofa under the one window, and a low tub standing in the corner opposite the woodstove. A small curtained off area near the tub indicated that is was probably the toilet. All of the cooking materials were near the woodstove, and by cooking materials, he's talking the most rudimentary of materials. There's a pot and a frying pan, a few boxes of non perishable foods, and a box sitting next to it has enough assorted eating implements for two people to use for a night.   
Darcy slung her bag down on the sofa and stood in the middle of the room, surveying with a raised eyebrow.  
“I'm going to go out on a limb and say that SHIELD does not regularly send agents of differing sexes to this particular safe 'house'” She crooked her fingers next to her ears as she said 'house' in a gesture he'd been informed was air quotes.   
“I guess not.” She blew hair out of her eyes in exasperation, while he went about setting the fire alight.   
“Well, it's only for one night. Are you going to have an aneurism if I have a bath in that tub?”   
She turned her eyebrow at him, and smirked as he felt his brain short circuit.   
“Um. Well, I can, y'know, look away.” He managed to say. “Actually, I'll just go and...do stuff outside for awhile.”   
And he resolutely walked out the door, ignoring her laughter.  
He spent an hour chopping wood. Then he went for a short walk around the perimeter, securing it, and just generally wasting more time. When he was done with that, he sat on the step outside the door to cool down before he went inside. He was getting hungry though, and he would have to go in and do something about that.   
He figured though, that by now she'd had plenty of time to bathe and be dressed again. He was wrong. 

He could see them dangling over the side of the tub. It clearly was not meant for much more that a wash down, but Darcy had settled herself in it, seated, with her head resting against one side, while her legs, long, lean, gorgeous legs were slung over the other side, crossed at the ankle and bobbing in time to whatever music she was listening to.   
He'd never wanted to draw something so badly in his life. The lines of her legs were perfect. And if he did it in colour, he could capture the purple on her toenails.  
“Didn't I tell you once that if you wanted to see me naked you only had to ask?”  
Steve started at the sound of her amused voice.  
“Sorry. I thought you'd be done.”  
“It's fine. I'm a lounger. Besides, it's not like you haven't already seen parts of me naked, you can't see much more from over there.”   
“Just your legs, really.”  
“And they're really that fascinating?”   
“Yes.” the word was out before he could catch it, and she arched her eyebrow at him again.  
“Really?”   
Steve decided that since he was caught, he might as well just soldier on. She'd only beat it out of him anyway.  
“Yeah. I'd like to draw you like that, if you'll let me.”   
“In the tub?”  
“In the tub.”   
“Have you got paper?”   
He produced his sketchbook from his go bag with an exaggerated flourish that made her laugh, and his tin of pencils for good measure.  
She grinned and kicked out her legs playfully.   
“Alright Michaelangelo, draw away.” 

4- Back

“Darcy?” He called as he came into the apartment. The door hadn't been locked, he assumed that she was in here somewhere.   
“In the bedroom! Come on back!”   
Steve picked his way around her furniture and discarded shoes.  
“Happy's waiting downstairs with the car, are you ready to...” He trailed off as he walked through her bedroom door.   
She was standing at the mirror that she'd tacked to her wall, obviously doing some finishing touches on her makeup, but the entire back of her dress appeared to be missing.  
A quick blink told him that there was a zipper low on her back, undone. The sides of the deep red dress were in fact gaping open.  
“Almost. Will you zip me up?”   
She asked as she glanced at him over her shoulder, finishing with her red lipstick. His fingers itched again, as they almost always did when he was presented with a tempting picture of Darcy. He froze the picture in his mind, for later, when they didn't have fifteen minutes to get to a benefit gala.. He moved before the silence could turn awkward, reaching out to finger the tab of the zipper.   
His fingers brushed against the smooth skin of her back, the dress closing so close that he could feel every bump and ridge of her spine. The zip went up to about the middle of her back, and he did up the hook and eye, since he was standing there, and that would be her next request anyway.  
She thanked him and fluttered around gathering her purse and stepping into her shoes. A thought occurred to him.   
“Are you wearing a bra?”   
He would also have to draw the devilish look that she gave him through the fall of her hair, bent as she was at the waist, with one knee raised and pulling at the heel of her shoe.   
“You zipped me up. What do you think?” 

5- Breast

De-contamination was exactly as un-entertaining as one might expect.  
They had been shoved unceremoniously into a whitewashed room with two single beds on either side, a table in the middle.  
“How long are we trapped in here for?” Darcy asked, holding the back of her hospital gown closed. Steve was doing the same. They'd been summarily stripped, and their clothes had been incinerated in short order. 'Precaution', the medics said. Darcy had been pissed, she'd been wearing a new pair of jeans.   
“Until they're sure that whatever it was we were doused with doesn't have harmful side effects, so...I don't know, 24-48 hours?”  
“Awesome. I hope they hurry along with those clothes. As much as I'm cool with being naked, I don't think you're ready for the Full Monty. And I hate these gowns with a passion.”   
She was grinning at him, but with damp hair and the crisp white gown, she had a wan, washed out look, and it made her looked slightly crazed.   
“Uh...”  
She shook her head.  
“S'alright dude. You know I'm teasing.”   
“Yeah, I know. For the record, you do have a very nice body.”   
Her eyes sparked at him.   
“Should we be considering that as a side effect of Dr. Idiot's compound?”   
Steve shook his head.  
“He's not an idiot.”  
“Yeah, I'm not so sure about that. Who carries around an experimental compound in beakers without lids?”   
It was true. He wasn't sure exactly what Dr. Witzer's role was at Stark Industries, but whatever it was, was apparently considered potentially toxic, because people had dived out of the man's way as he'd tottered through the labs, and there had been a thorough panic when he'd tripped, and most of his samples ended up all over Steve and Darcy.   
A window across the room opened up and two sets of sweats thumped down to the floor.  
Darcy sprang for them, or rather, inched over as quickly as the hospital gown would allow. She tossed him the set that had Triple X marked on it, and kept the one marked with the M.   
By mutual agreement, they turned their backs and changed out of their gowns and into the sweats.  
Except that Steve was much faster about it than she was, because when he turned around, he caught her at an angle, still pulling on the top.   
He was mesmerized by the sight of the skin over her ribcage shifting as she lifted her arms, the rounded curved of her breast rising and falling with the movement. His mind could almost imagine the rose tipped peak of it, though from this angle he couldn't see it.  
Then the shirt was on, and she was turning around, and he couldn't make himself shake off his stupor in time for her not to see the dumbstruck look on his face.  
Any other woman probably would have slapped him, at least given him a steady glare and the cold shoulder for it. But Darcy just laughed.   
“Oh, honey, Someday I will let you see the Full Monty. It'll rock your world.”


	2. The Full Monty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! I'm glad you're enjoying this. Here is the second chapter, as I said, it turned out a little more serious than initially planned, I'd had one idea in mind, and then the characters took control and went off in a different direction. And it's also longer than the others, so that's why it gets it's own chapter.

The Full Monty

There was someone in the apartment. He knew it the moment he stepped across the threshold, and if it was Fury, or Hill, or Coulson, since apparently the man was still alive, he was going to give them hell. He was not in the mood for any more SHIELD bullshit right now. Not after what he'd been through the past weeks.  
So, when he flipped on his living room lamp and found Darcy asleep on his sofa wearing what looked like a silk robe and nothing else, he was a little surprised.  
After staring at her with his mouth gaping like some kind of fish, he put the shield down on the floor next to the chair, and knelt on the floor next to her. She must have been there for a while, if she was asleep. He wasn't sure that he'd ever seen her this still before. Darcy was always a ball of energy, and most of the time he was glad of that. But every once in a while he'd wondered what she was like when she wasn't constantly moving. He had his answer now, and she was just as beautiful as she always was.  
He tugged off his gloves and set them aside. Then tentatively, he reached out and ran his fingers gently along her face, tracing the line of her cheek and jaw. He dropped them to her arm when she stirred.  
Blinking open sleepy blue eyes, she smiled at him softly.  
“Hey you.”  
“Hey.”  
“I broke in. Sorry.” She didn't sound the least bit apologetic.  
“I think I can survive a bit of harmless burglary. Though, I'm not sure how you managed to do it.”  
“JARVIS may have helped a bit. Or, y'know...opened the door for me when I asked him nicely.”  
“Ah.” The AI seemed to have developed a bit of a soft spot for Darcy, and it had Tony utterly perplexed. “What...uh, what are you doing here?”  
“Word came down that the mission kinda sucked. Everyone else has a distraction. They have work, other people in their lives, hobbies...you don't really. Except for your drawing, and I figured you might not be up for looking for some inspiration tonight.”  
“So, you thought you'd come and distract me?”  
“You got it. At the very least, I figured I could model for you.”  
“I have lots of drawings of you, Darcy. You know that I never have any problems drawing you from memory.” It was true. She'd seen some of his drawings of her, but he had probably an entire sketchbook full of Darcy.  
“Yes, I know that. And they're always more gorgeous than I really am. You even have some lovely ones of various body parts of mine.” He felt himself starting to redden, and she grinned at him a moment. “But, you haven't brought yourself to do one of me without anything on at all, and I'm fully prepared to strip off this robe and let you draw me naked. If you want.”  
She sounded unsure. In the entire time that Steve had known Darcy Lewis, he'd never known her to be unsure of anything. She'd been teasing him for months about seeing her naked. He'd seen enough snapshots of her body that he was almost sure that he did know what she looked like naked.  
Almost.  
And he wanted to be sure, so very badly.  
And if she did take that robe off, it wasn't going to stop at drawing her. If it even started at drawing in the first place, and he was pretty sure that she knew that.  
“Darcy...are you sure?”  
“Dude, you have been seeing bits of me in the buff for months. And you've been listening to me tease you about it the whole time. I've had guys totally lose interest within an hour of talking to me and discovering the fount of sarcasm and wit that I am. Since you haven't run off to the hills screaming yet, I'm pretty sure that you're interested in the whole package, not just the casing. And, well, I'm told that I'd have to be pretty stupid not to be sure about Captain America.”  
There was something in that statement that he didn't like. She frowned when she saw his face change, and sat up when he stood away from her and found himself pacing the living room.  
“Steve? What? Did I put my foot in my mouth? I put my foot in my mouth, of course I did, I always do that when it's important and -”  
“I don't want you to be sure about 'Captain America'.” He felt his face twist bitterly as he said the name. “I want you to be sure about me.”  
She stared at him with her jaw agape, but snapped it shut as she stood from the couch. She reached for him, but stopped herself before her fingers made contact.  
“Oh honey, of course I'm sure about you. I think I've been sure about you since the day you saw me in the gym shower.” She said quietly. Steve blinked and tried to reconcile that. He ended up just confused.  
“Then...what?” She took a deep breath and met his eyes for a moment before dropping away to examine her toe poking at his carpet.  
“Steve.... You fight pretty awful guys for a living. I see the mission briefs, and I get to see all the news footage. There is every chance that there will eventually be an awful guy out there that gets the better of you. And that...that is a pretty scary prospect. I had to be sure about the trade off. That having you was worth living with the idea that someday, you might not come home.”  
She was speaking quietly, and her eyes were still downcast. She'd been twisting the tie of her robe in her hands as she spoke, and when he didn't say anything for a few moments, too stunned to think of anything appropriate to say, she wrapped her arms around herself and turned away.  
“Okay...maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, I'm gonna...y'know, go. We can forget about all this and go back to...well, I don't actually know what we were since we've been flirting practically since day one and I'm not sure I can keep doing that...”  
Steve caught her wrist as she tried to dart around him.  
“No, wait. Don't go.”  
She took a deep breath and when it came out shaky, he felt like a heel for making her feel so uncertain. It felt like it was against the laws of the universe. He felt even worse when she finally looked at him and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. He had never, ever, seen her cry. She was the one that comforted others when they were crying.  
“I had to be sure that I could live with Captain America, Steve. I know that Steve Rogers is an amazing man who'd never do anything to hurt me, but Captain America will have to make choices that put other people before me, and rightly so. It takes a lot to be a super-girlfriend. I've seen Pepper and Jane, two of the strongest women that I know, reduced to a pile of Kleenex when you guys are out on a mission. For all my bravado, I know that I'm not that strong. That's what I had to be sure about, Steve. I just had to.”  
Steve took her face in his hands and wiped at the wet tracks that the tears left behind with his thumbs.  
“Darcy...it's okay, I think I get it. Just...don't go. Please.”  
Darcy nodded.  
“Okay.”  
Then he kissed her. She tasted like coffee and mint, her lips soft and giving beneath his. Then she kissed him back, her tongue teasing against his mouth, and he opened for her, deepening the kiss by degrees as his own met hers. He didn't have a lot of experience in this arena of life, but this was blowing everything that he had done out of the water. And they still had their clothes on.  
When they eventually, reluctantly, parted for much needed oxygen, he felt her pull back from him, but this time she was smiling, and she was relaxed again.  
Her hands went to the tie at her waist, loosening it and letting the robe fall open. She didn't move to remove it though, her renewed grin telling him that she was waiting instead for him to take that step.  
Several months ago, Steve would have blushed and probably would have done something embarrassing, like step on the hem, or tear it accidentally. But, like she said, he'd been seeing bits of her naked for months, and being already familiar with what he was going to find, it steadied him. And he wasn't aiming to wait longer for this.  
His hands slid under the robe at her collar bones, tracing the little ridges with his thumbs, and followed the lines of her shoulders to push the silk off. His eyes followed it to the floor.  
He started at her toes, painted bright pink today, and digging into his carpet in anticipation. Then he followed the lines of her shapely legs, past her knees and up the same thighs that had taken him weeks to get out of his head. Her waist, he found that he couldn't help touching, just to feel the softness of her skin there again. Then once he'd started, he couldn't stop touching, skimming his hands up her sides, tracing her ribcage, over her breasts, cupping around her shoulders again and sliding down her back, before stepping back to her again.  
“You are just as beautiful as I knew you would be.” He whispered, and kissed her again. 

 

When Tony went to call Steve in the morning for a round if weapons testing, JARVIS politely informed him that Ms. Lewis had ordered that all the Captain's calls were to be held until further notice, and no, he was not overriding Ms. Lewis' orders, as she has threatened to reprogram him with an axe. For the first time in a long time, Tony Stark was speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon, it took a more serious turn than I was expecting.


End file.
